


Romantisasi Jogja

by huelios



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, bahasa gaul, kinda inspired from H:OUR 2nd photobook, lokal au, lowkey yeonjun jamet/indie agenda, they bad at feelings, txt as anak BEM fakultas sastra
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huelios/pseuds/huelios
Summary: Langit malam Yogyakarta, padatnya jalan perbelanjaan utama, dan dua anak adam yang baru kali pertama bertukar cerita.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Romantisasi Jogja

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit catatan ala kadarnya:
> 
> BEM: Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Macam OSIS  
> Wakabem: Wakil Ketua BEM  
> Departemen: Semacam divisi yang ada di BEM  
> Kadep: Ketua Departemen  
> Dekanat: Semacam kantor TU/guru yang ada di tiap fakultas di universitas.  
> Demis: Singkatan dari demisioner. Perpisahan kabinet yang ada di BEM.  
> Kabinet: Semacam susunan organisasi pada masa kepemimpinan tertentu
> 
> Ada AUnya di twitter. Sebatas pengantar sebelum baca ini, hihi. Nggak usah dibaca juga nggak apa-apa. Link: https://twitter.com/waddlening/status/1309674983233187842

"Mata kamu bilang kalau kamu bahagia."

"Bohong, kali. Malioboro gelap begini."

"Lampunya kurang terang apa?" Soobin tertawa, "kelihatan bahagianya, kamu. Seneng banget ya, jalan-jalan keluar kota?"

Kai memulas senyum yang tidak bisa dimengerti Soobin. Entah malu, senang, atau pura-pura tertawa untuk mengikuti mood. Kali ini Soobin tidak bisa membaca matanya.

"Kayaknya seneng karena ada yang nemuin aku. Kakak nggak tahu seberapa paniknya aku tadi pas tiba-tiba sampai di gang gelap terus tiba-tiba disamperin tukang becak serem."

Soobin hanya bisa tergelak. Tahu persis pasang mata Kai yang berbinar saat berpapasan dengannya ketika keluar gang tadi menunjukkan perasaan lega yang amat sangat. Bohong kalau ia tidak tahu betapa paniknya Kai detik-detik sebelum bertemu Soobin dari cara napasnya tersengal dan keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

Ingin sekali tangan Soobin merangkul pundak Kai yang masih kaku sambil bercanda, ‘ _ tahu, kok _ ’ untuk menenangkan adik tingkatnya itu.

Alih-alih, yang Soobin lakukan hanya menggaruk pelipisnya dan tergagap, “pasti panik, ya. Untung sekarang udah di sini lagi. Kamu mau duduk dulu?”

Kalimat Soobin mengalir begitu saja seperti air, dilihatnya Kai yang menghentikan langkahnya. Tanda memikirkan perkataan Soobin dalam-dalam. Matanya berbinar menatap Soobin seperti berkata, ‘ _ boleh? Eh, tapi takut ngerepotin _ .’

Berpikir. Di situasi seperti ini biasanya yang lebih tua (yang menawarkan)lah yang harus ambil tindakan. Matanya berpendar melihat situasi sekeliling. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ujung jalanan Malioboro, di seberang keraton dan jauh di depan pohon beringin besar. Banyak mahasiswa lain yang Soobin kenal sedang berjalan-jalan. Namun meski ramai, tempat ini tidak strategis untuk duduk barang sejenak.

“Beli oseng mercon, yuk. Duduknya sambil makan, aku laper.”

“Oseng mercon bukannya pedes? Kakak suka pedes?”

“Kamu tahu aku nggak suka pedes?”

“........nggak,” Kai memalingkan wajahnya, menoleh ke jalan raya. “So-soalnya aku nggak suka pedes. Siapa tahu kakak nggak suka juga.”

Soobin menaruh tangannya di dagu, “ya udah. Makannya yang deket-deket aja, yuk. Mahal dikit sih, setahu aku.”

“Oke,” Kai mengangkat bahunya seperti tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tanpa basa-basi, Soobin menggenggam tangannya di detik yang sama karena melihat jalanan yang sedang kosong. Mengajak Kai menyebrangi jalanan Malioboro yang sepi barang beberapa menit.

“Maaf nyebrangnya nggak bilang-bilang. Mumpung kosong, hehe. Aku nggak bisa nyebrang,” jelas Soobin ketika mereka sampai di jalur pedestrian Malioboro yang ramai. Berlawanan dengan area taman dengan pohon beringin yang tadi gelap dan cenderung lebih sepi.

“Aku juga nggak bisa nyebrang, sih..” cicit Kai malu-malu, “biasanya Taehyun yang nyebrangin.”

“Sama-sama payah ya, kita. Aku dulu suka dimarahin kakak, tapi tetep aja sekarang nggak bisa.”

“Ih. Kakak aku juga suka marah kalau aku yang disuruh nyebrangin Bahi. Katanya sampe lebaran monyet nggak bakal sampe aku berdua.”

Tawa mereka berderai kencang di antara hiruk pikuk jalanan, Soobin yakin tawanya sampai terdengar ke dalam mobil-mobil yang sedang melintas. “apa-apaan lebaran monyet?”

“Nggak tahu, kakakku tuh emang lawak orangnya.”

“Kayak kamu, dong.”

“Kayak kenal aku aja, kak. Kakak kan jarang main ke departemen aku?”

“Enak aja, kamu lupa aku wakabem? Aku suka rapat sama Yeonjun sama kadep kamu tuh, Taehyun.”

Ganti tawa kaku dari mulut Kai yang mengudara, ia mencicit, “Taehyun cerita apa aja..”

“Cuma cerita departemen seni dan olahraga yang anaknya lawak semua. Paling sering kamu yang ngelucu. Yah, namanya aku sama Yeonjun sebagai ketua BEM dan wakilnya. Kita biasa rapat bulanan buat dengerin  _ progress _ atau masalah di departemen apa aja. Kata Taehyun,  _ thanks to you _ , atmosfir departemennya jadi nggak berat-berat amat. Padahal kamu tahu kan, departemen kalian tuh yang paling susah kerjaannya. Susah dapet ijin dari dekanat lah, susah cari panitia lah, susah cari peserta lah.”

“Eh…”

“Dulu aku tahu karena Taehyun anaknya serius kalau udah urusan  _ nyeni _ , makanya dia maju jadi ketua departemen. Dan dia makin percaya diri karena ada kamu.”

Lagi, Kai hanya bisa tertawa. Tawa jenis apa kali ini Soobin tidak tahu. Yang jelas tawa itu mengudara lama sekali sampai-sampai Soobin yang tadinya hanya menunggu ikut tertawa juga.

“Taehyun nggak pernah cerita soal itu, tahu, sama aku..”

Soobin hanya tersenyum, “malu, kali. Lagian mana ada sahabat mau terang-terangan bilang kecuali kalau ada  _ occasion _ penting? Percaya deh, nanti dia baru cerita ke kamu pas demis.”

“Ah.. malu banget.”

“Nggak apa-apa, nggak usah malu.  _ Keep up the good works _ ya!” Soobin tersenyum lebar sekali pada Kai. Melihat wajah adik tingkatnya yang senang namun berusaha menyembunyikannya malu-malu itu membuat Soobin tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Berani sumpah, kalau bisa tersenyum selebarnya, Soobin ingin sekali tersenyum seperti Koro- _ sensei _ dari  _ anime  _ Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

“Tahu nggak sih kak, aku seneng banget masuk BEM dipimpin sama kakak dan kak Yeonjun. Aku pikir masuk BEM bakalan banyak huru-haranya. Kata kakakku, banyak hal negatifnya. Ternyata di bawah naungan kakakーcie ilah naungan,” Kai pura-pura terbatuk, “di bawah pimpinan kakak, organisasi rasanya jadi nyenengin banget.”

“Sama-sama! Aku seneng juga punya bawahanーcie ilah bawahan,” kali ini Soobin menirukan Kai, “punya rekan kayak kamu. Memang cita-citaku sama Yeonjun untuk bikin kabinet ini lebih santai dan akrab. Kami mau bikin pengalaman yang menyenangkan buat semua orang. Seneng dengernya kalau ternyata kamu dan Taehyun, mungkin temen-temen yang lain bisa  _ enjoy _ juga.”

Kai langsung terdiam. Soobin mendapati Kai sedang memalingkan wajah lagi ke arah toko-toko di emperan sembari memainkan jemari. Lampu jalanan Malioboro tidak bisa membuat sisi wajah Kai terlihat jelas, tapi rasanya Soobin bisa melihat ada warna merah muda di pipinya.

“Kamu mau beli kaos?” tanya Soobin akhirnya, melihat deretan toko di depan mereka menjual berbagai jenis kaos bertuliskan 'Jogja'.

“Ehーeng-enggak,” Kai sontak memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Soobin kembali.

Soobin berpikir sejenak, “ah iya. Kita kan mau cari makan. Kenapa jadi terlanjur jalan jauh gini. Maaf ya, Kai. Aku lupa.”

Jemari Soobin menggaruk tengkuknya panik dan pasang matanya jelalatan ke sekitaran emperan. Mencari tempat makan yang sekiranya tidak terlalu ramai dan tenang untuk dijadikan tempat ngobrol barang beberapa menit.

Namun teman bicaranya tidak menjawab dan malah terdiam. Ketika perhatian Soobin kembali padanya, didapatinya Kai hanya menatapnya dengan mata membelalak, dengan bibir separuh terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Kai, katanya..” hanya itu bisikan yang bisa Soobin dengar.

“Ka-kai? Kamu tadi bilang apa? Maaf aku nggak denger..”

“EH ENGGAK,” Kai menggeleng cepat, “a-aku tadi kepikiran kayaknya tadi sempet liat makanan enak tapi lupa di mana..”

Soobin terkekeh, “Kamu tuh, ya..”

“Hehe.. Kakak aja deh yang pilih tempat makannya.”

“Kayaknya di depan ada gedung gede yang emperannya banyak yang jual makanan. Lihat-lihat yuk.”

“Boleh, boleh!”

Soobin melangkah terlebih dahulu, ada perasaan bahagia bercampur di hatinya. Salah satunya karena berhasil menemukan tempat makan yang sepertinya nyaman. Tapi Soobin baru sadar ia melupakan sesuatu.

Kai terpisah dua sampai tiga orang di belakangnya. Berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang entah kenapa berjalan begitu cepat. Bergegas Soobin berbalik arah, meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ada perasaan menggelitik di dada dan tangannya. Padahal sepertinya jemari Kai sudah dipegangnya rapat sedemikian rupa, namun ada bisikan di hati untuk mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

Alih-alih Soobin, justru Kai yang balas menggenggam tangannya erat.

“Maaf ya kak aku tangannya pegangin dulu, aku gampang banget nyasarnya.”

“Nggak apa-apa.”

Soobin hanya menjawab asal, tidak berani menoleh ke arah Kai yang hanya berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Bibirnya digigit takut kalau-kalau  _ keceplosan _ mengucapkan hal bodoh.

Ada debur jantung yang bisingnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di pelataran gedung yang Soobin maksud. Fasad gedungnya terlihat jelas seperti gedung tua peninggalan sejarah. Namun gedung apa itu Soobin tidak tahu. Matanya tidak sempat mencari identitas gedung yang mungkin saja terpampang di pagar.

Terlalu sibuk mencari pedagang dan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Pikirannya terlalu fokus mencari distraksi dari perasaan yang tidak henti-hentinya menggelitik tangan dan hati.

“Kak, mau sate aja, nggak?” celetuk Kai memecah fokus.

“Boleh.”

Maka mereka memesan dua porsi sate dalam keheningan yang kikuk. Mata mereka sibuk melihat bara api yang memerah dan panas dengan tusuk-tusuk sate pesanan mereka di atasnya. Pura-pura memperhatikan tangan lihai sang pedagang membalikkan sate, meletakkannya di atas daun pisang lalu memotong lontong.

Genggaman tangan mereka baru terpisah ketika menerima piring.

“Duduk?”

“Iya.”

Kaku sekali.

Daging demi daging yang terkunyah di dalam mulut coba ditelan Soobin cepat. Siapa tahu ia mendapat ilham topik pembicaraan baru untuk mereka.

_ Kenapa coba, jadi  _ awkward  _ begini situasinya _ ?

“Kakー”

“Kaiー”

Soobin tersedak.

“Kamu duluan yang ngomong, Kai,” ujar Soobin terbatuk sembari menerima air mineral dalam gelas plastik dari pedagang sate. Kai tertawa pelan.

Seperti drama komedi saja.

“Maaf ya aku ketawa.”

“Nggak apa-apa,” Soobin hanya tersenyum dan segera meneguk airnya.

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kai memperhatikan Soobin yang masih meminum air dalam diam. Ada raut gembira terpulas di pipinya.

“Aku kira kak Soobin nggak akan kenal aku, tahu. Jujur, tadi aku sempet kaget.”

“Kenapa, gitu?”

“Soalnya aku seringnya lihat kalian berdua, kak Soobin sama kak Yeonjun, merhatiinnya departemen yang.. apa ya? Kerjanya keren, gitu? Kayak departemen advokasi, media informasi, atau kesekretariatan kayak kak Beomgyu. Sekalinya ketemu kakak, pasti lagi dikejar tanda tangan proposal atau ada orang lain yang nanyain kerjaan.. Aku jadi hampir nggak pernah nyapa.”

"Aih, masa? Sibuk amat aku kayaknya. Tapi aku inget kamu, kok!"

Kai menatapnya skeptis, sudut bibirnya dinaikkan sedikit tanda tidak percaya. Hampir tertawa.

"Serius, Kai. Aku inget kamu dari jaman maba. Waktu itu aku jadi panitia ospek bagian medik. Hari terakhir ospek fakultas, kamu bilang perut kamu sakit karena asam lambung. Inget?”

“Loh kakak inget dari jaman itu.. Jauh amat..”

Ada hening yang mengisi interval dan Soobin yang pura-pura melambatkan temponya mengunyah makanan, berpikir apakah seharusnya ia mengatakan hal terus terang atau lanjut berpura-pura saja.

“Ehem, iya. Jujur nih ya, dulu aku pikir wajah kamu unik, gitu. Muka kamu dulu sayu banget, dulu aku pikir mungkin karena kamu punya  _ triple eyelids _ . Tapi hari itu, habis dari ruang medis kamu dipanggil temen-temenmu lagi karena sesi berikutnya tuh penampilan kelompok. Kamu satu-satunya yang megang musik, gitar. Padahal aku tahu asam lambung kamu belum sembuh banget. Tapi penampilan kamu keren. Aku inget dari situ.”

“Ih, malu banget. Aku emang jelek banget dulu, emang suka dibilang muka sayu.”

“Enggak, kok. Sekarang juga enggak.”

“Hm, kayaknya karena diajarin ngerawat badan dari Taehyun. Sekarang ditambah sama kak Beomgyu juga.”

Sate dan lontong di piring berlapis daun pisang milik Soobin sudah habis. Sekarang kegiatan yang Soobin lakukan hanyalah menatap Kai yang lahap menyantap sisa tiga tusuk satu dari piringnya. Gembil pipi dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya sambil mengunyah tanpa sadar membuat Soobin merekahkan senyum juga.

_ Lucu _ .

“Kamu bahagia ya, sekarang?”

Kai berhenti menggigit satenya, “nanya itu lagi, kak?”

“Tapi sekarang konteksnya beda. Kali ini bahasnya hidup kamu selama kuliah.”

“Hm.. Dibilang bahagia-bahagia amat, enggak yang sampe kayak orang lain sih. Maksudnya, kadang kan orang umur segini suka ngerasain  _ the most beautiful moments in life _ , gitu. Kayaknya aku belum deh. Tapi selama ini aku seneng-seneng aja sih. Kerjaan di BEM banyak, tapi temen-temennya nyenengin. Hari ini juga seneng karena bisa ikut studi banding jauh-jauh ke Jogja gini. Duh, kayaknya nggak jelas ya jawabnya? Maaf, kak..”

“Haha, nggak apa-apa. Lanjutin.”

“Hmm.. udah sih? Apa lagi yang mau aku lanjutin. Kakak gimana? Kenapa juga tiba-tiba nanya begitu?”

“Aku kepikiran aja, sih. Tahu nggak, selain jaman ospek, aku inget kamu waktu debat calon ketua BEM. Kamu duduk di baris kedua dari depan di lapangan sastra. Terus inget kamu wawancara buat masuk BEM. Waktu itu aku kaget orang kayak kamu mau daftar BEM, tahu. Dulu kayaknya badanmu kecil kurus, mata kamu masih sayu, kayak yang aku ceritain tadi, deh. Tapi hasil wawancara kamu bagus. Ada beberapa jawaban yang bikin aku sama Yeonjun kagum.”

Kai menutup mulutnya malu.

“Terus waktu makrab pertama kita, kamu sama sekali nggak mau jauh dari Taehyun. Tapi mata kamu ngeliatin aku terus pas presentasi program kerja, jadi aku nggak terlalu khawatir meski kamu kurang bersosialisasi waktu itu. Karena kamu masih nyimak presentasiku, pasti nantinya kamu bakal bisa nyesuaiin. Terus beberapa kali aku papasan sama kamu. Seringnya di depan gedung B, sih. Eh, tahunya baru bisa ngobrol sekarang.”

Yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa renyah. Makanannya sudah habis, piring diletakkan di bawah kaki sedang tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam lengan  _ hoodie _ . Yogyakarta panas, tapi Kai membuatnya seperti tengah berada di musim penghujan yang sejuk.

“Aku baru lihat dari jelas sekarang ini. Mata kamu kelihatan lagi bahagia banget. Dulu, meskipun sama-sama masih ada  _ triple eyelids _ nya, sorot mata kamu sayu. Itu yang aku inget. Terus waktu ke waktu aku lihat kamu ternyata ceria anaknya, aktif main basket sampe tiba-tiba tinggi besar kayak gini. Jadi  _ moodbooster _ temen-temen kamu juga. Aku seneng kalau ternyata kamu bahagia. Dan bener aja, aku baru lihat mata kamu sekarang.”

“Kenapa kesannya kakak jadi kayak temen kecil aku.. Padahal kan yang temen kecilku Taehyun.”

“Ah..”

_ Skak _ . Sepertinya atmosfirnya membuat Soobin sedikit lupa diri. Agaknya tanpa sengaja Soobin baru saja mengumbar rahasianya kalau ia selama ini memasang perhatian sedikit berlebih pada salah satu anggotanya.

“Yah.. aku nggak tahu juga,” jawabnya kemudian, diselingi tawa renyah yang palsu. Membuat alasan asal, “orang bilang aku semacam bisa dengan gampang paham orang lain, kayak gitu sih? Hahaha.”

Tanpa diduga, senyum Kai merekah. “Tapi makasih ya kak! Aku makin seneng dibilang kayak gitu. Semoga aku  _ longlast _ bahagianya. Kakak juga,” tawanya berderai. Tanpa sadar mengajak Soobin untuk ikut serta.

Hening di menit-menit berikutnya justru terasa nyaman, berkebalikan dengan kesunyian yang kaku berikutnya. Atmosfir di antara mereka berdua menghangat. Tidak ada satu di antara mereka yang bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kedua kaki Kai digoyang-goyangkan di udara sementara kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Mungkin mencari bintang yang sulit terlihat di langit perkotaan, mungkin menikmati angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sejuk.

_ Aih _ , rambutnya yang dihembus angin membuatnya semakin tampak berantakan saja. Namun Soobin senang sekali melihatnya.

“Kamu cantik kalau senyum gitu, mata kamu juga berkilau-kilau kayak ada bintangnya.”

Kaki Kai yang tadi digoyangkan di udara membeku.

Matanya tidak berkedip dan mulutnya coba mengucapkan kata namun yang keluar hanyalah konsonan huruf vokal tanpa makna. Ketika tangan Kai akhirnya menutup mulut dan pipinya yang mulai memerah, sirkuit otak dalam kepala Soobin baru mencerna apa yang terjadi.

“EHーMAKSUDKU. Ka-kamu kelihatan ba-bagus kalo se-senyum. Cakep, ka-kamu lucu.”

Soobin menyadari penjelasannya semakin menuju ke arah yang salah ketika Kai menaikkan tudung  _ hoodie _ menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Merah mewarnai telinganya, setidaknya itu yang sempat Soobin tangkap.

“Ma-makasih..” cicit Kai setelahnya, “ka-kakak juga.. Cakep.. Ke-keren.” 

Ada tawa seperti robot yang mengudara dari mulut Soobin.

“Saーsama-sama..”

Mereka memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Kai menghadap ke bangunan tempat mereka  _ meminjam _ pelatarannya untuk makan, sedangkan Soobin menghadap ke arah orang-orang yang memadati jalur pedestrian padahal sudah hampir tengah malam.

Suara detak jantung yang berisik tidak bisa berhenti, bersamaan dengan pipi dan telinga Soobin yang entah kenapa ikut memanas. Isi kepala Soobin meneriaki kebodohannya dan ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Ikut meneriaki hal bodoh yang ia lakukan.

“ _ B-by the way _ , kok tadi bisa nyasar? Bukannya biasanya sama Taehyun?”

Soobin coba membuka percakapan kembali sembari menoleh dari balik bahu. Takut-takut mendengar respon Kai.

“Aku juga nggak tahu.. Pas lagi jalan, tiba-tiba Taehyun ilang. Aku coba kejar-kejar, kok malah aku yang nyasar.. Kakak juga kenapa tadi pas ketemu aku langsung pisah sama kak Yeonjun?”

“Aah..” Soobin menggaruk kepala. ‘ _ Karena kapan lagi jalan sama kamu, kan? _ ’ Mana mungkin dijawabnya begitu.

“Yeonjun mau belanja sama Beomgyu, sedangkan aku nggak suka lama-lama belanja. Lagian bosen juga dari kampus lihat aku mulu, sampe BEM univ sini juga bareng aku lagi. Bisa  _ gumoh  _ kali dia. Nanti nggak bisa romantisasi Jogja.”

“Apaan, romantisasi Jogja?” Kai memutar badannya menghadap Soobin sambil tergelak kencang sekali. Beberapa orang tampaknya memperhatikan namun Soobin dan dirinya tidak peduli.

“Tahu nggak, gitu-gitu dia anak  _ indie _ juga. Tipikal penikmat senja terus kadang denger Hindia gitu deh.”

“Percaya, sih.”

“Bagian penikmat senjanya bohongan kok. Tapi kalau pulang dari kampus seringnya udah waktu senja senja rabun ayam gitu, jadi ya kita nikmatin aja.”

Tawa Kai semakin kencang. Perutnya dipegangi seperti gelaknya tidak akan berhenti.

Tangan Soobin ditempatkan di kepala Kai yang sudah terlepas dari tudung, mengacak rambut ikal kehitamannya gemas. Pemilik kepala hanya terkekeh.

“Balik yuk, ke hotel. Eh bentar, aku bayar dulu satenya.”

“Oh iya, berapa?”

“Aku bayarin.”

Kai terkesiap, kemudian senyum nakal terpulas di wajahnya, “cie.  _ Bonding  _ kita ya, hari ini?”

“Jadi  _ babysitter _ , tahu. Jagain bayi raksasa.”

Wajah Kai langsung cemberut dan Soobin hanya tergelak.

“Dah, yuk.”

“Yuk!”

“Sini, tangannya. Ntar kalau hilang lagi nggak ada yang nyariin lho,” tangan Soobin terjulur pada Kai yang selisih jarak dua langkah di belakangnya.

Tangan Soobin langsung diraih Kai tanpa pikir panjang. Senyum dan rona bahagia terlukis jelas pada wajah mereka.

“Jalannya deketan, nanti kesenggol-senggol.”

“Iya, kak~ oh, nanti boleh mampir kamar kakak?”

“Boleh, ngapain?”

“Nggak bawa kunci kamarku. Nanti aku kasih lihat  _ game _ seru.”

“Asik!  _ Game _ apa?”

“ _ Cookie run _ .”

“Apaan, aku sukanya  _ among us _ ."

“Ih! Diskriminasi  _ game _ !"

Sepanjang jalan Malioboro menuju pemberhentian kendaraan  _ online _ . Percakapan mereka tidak hentinya mengalir dan bertukar.

“Nonton  _ film _ aja lah, sambil nunggu Taehyun. Aku masih laper, tahu. Nanti nonton sambil  _ deliv _ Mie Gacoan aja yuk.”

“Apa, tuh?”

“Mie pedes terkenal, enak. Aku pernah coba pas jalan-jalan dulu, waktu kakakku wisuda.”

“Besok mencret lho, di jalan pulang.”

“Pesen yang level pedesnya dikit aja~ mau nggak?”

“Mmm.. Mau deh.”

Percakapan yang sejatinya ingin sekali diutarakan sejak pertama kali mengukir nama satu sama lain dalam hati. Diam-diam berjanji sejak pertama kali eksistensi mereka bersentuhan, bahwa masing-masing akan coba mengenal lebih jauh dan lebih dekat. Tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya dan mengapa.

Saat ini belum ada yang tahu, di antara mereka sudah terpupuk rasa yang sejatinya berbalas.

Dua anak adam itu belum menyadarinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku bukan anak BEM, hanya anak himpunan (semacam BEM tapi skalanya lebih kecil). Tapi cukup sering bersentuhan dengan kehidupan BEM. Referensinya banyak ngambil dari pengalaman selama berorganisasi, tapi ide ceritanya sama sekali fiktif.
> 
> Self-indulgent fics because i missed my friends and those beautiful times~ aaah f u c*r*na. Makasih udah baca! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan!


End file.
